


Fish

by panther



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting to Fish feels like a dare after a while. She is where Fish wants to be after all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fish

Liza's life in Fish's world is fascinating, horrifying, terrifying and at the same time everything she needs. No one makes it in Gotham the legit way and she does not have the cash to go anywhere else. She gets used to it because she has to and wears the stupid dresses for that reason too. It feels wrong to trick the old man but then he didn't give her a chance. Fish did. Fish has her loyalty when it comes down to it, despite her questions. Some say asking is lethal but Liza thinks not asking make you a pawn, a dummy, a nobody. 

Fish teaches her things she doesn't realise she needs to know. She takes the position because she needs to. She cannot say no when it is a fight to the death but she doesn't regret it. Fish gives her a purpose. She doesn't realise she gives Liza a fascination too. It becomes a personal dare to kiss her, to show her, to imply she can _be_ her. It is never about want. It is about showing Fish that she can be whatever she needs to be, who she needs to be, for Fish Mooney, and herself.


End file.
